


Calm That Leaves Me Safely Dreaming

by joanses (deerie)



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco, The Hush Sound
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-19
Updated: 2008-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerie/pseuds/joanses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>...and when he opens them he's surprised to see the girl in the red scarf standing in front of him.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Calm That Leaves Me Safely Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> for bandom_100, prompt 21: winter

She's wearing a red scarf. A red scarf against her black coat, snow sticking to her blond hair, her rosy cheeks. Brendon thinks she's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. He pushes up off the steps he's sitting on, settles the strap around his shoulder and starts playing the notes as they come into his head. The song has the same tinkle to it that he imagines the snow to have, and the warm notes that he imagines the girl to have.

People move between Brendon and the girl, hurrying home to whatever lives they lead back at home. Loose change gets thrown into his open guitar case, the occasional bill pressed carefully to the inside. He lets a smile pass his face at those who pause to watch him, but keeps a careful eye on the girl. The song picks up tempo, changes to a happier melody, and Brendon imagines that the sun is shining on her hair, that there's a smile on her face.

He closes his eyes for a brief moment, and when he opens them he's surprised to see the girl in the red scarf standing in front of him. The tips of her feet are pressed against his case, and her hand pulls lightly at her skirt, more from nerves it seems than anything. She opens her mouth, says "Would you like to go get coffee?"

There's a tingle under his rib cage and he lets the last note of the song fade out. He drops to the ground, collects the money from the corners of his case, and sets his guitar down carefully. From his position on his knees, he looks up and smiles at her. "I'd love to."

 

The smile on her face is breathtaking. "I'm Greta." One, two. He has to remind himself to breathe.

 

***


End file.
